Never
by Cursed.Saphire.Hart
Summary: Most people think that when your reborn into a different time, and different world, things will be better. Unknowingly your suppose to learn from the mistakes of your past life, and be a better person, live a better life. but thinks don't always turn out that way. Because, how is losing a child better than not having one at all?


**Title: _Never_**  
 **Chapter:** _N/A_ _  
_ **Pairing:** Bellamy X Beatrice  
 **Category:** One Piece  
 **Au:** _Reincarnation Au_  
 **Word Count:** _1,354_  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:**

 _Most people think that when your reborn into a different time, and different world, things will be better. Unknowingly your suppose to learn from the mistakes of your past life, and be a better person, live a better life. but thinks don't always turn out that way. Because, how is losing a child better than not having one at all?_

It had been only a month, but it felt like decades since he had seen her smile. The woman he loved, the once warm and happy person he once knew, had lost the warm playful spark in her eye. Ever since it happened, she hadn't smiled, barely spoke, and on a good day would barely eat. She was once energetic, fun loving, and healthy as a horse, now she only laid in bed, staring into nothingness. Bellamy couldn't bare to see her that way, it hurt to see Beatrice so broken.

Through all the years he and many others had known her, the woman was rarely without a huge smile on her face, and when she cried, you knew it had to be bad to make someone as positive and happy-go-luckly as her shed so much as a tear. Her body was covered in scars, but the world had seemed to fail at breaking her, she would walk through hell with a smile, and bare the pain, but this time was different, this time the world stabbed her heart so hard, she finally broke.

He would never forget the gut wrenching cries of agony and sorrow she had let out that day, the look in her eyes when she was given the news, how they had turned cloudy and grey as they over flowed with tears, at that moment, it was all the pain she had held back since she was a child was pouring out of her. It was like he was watching the woman he loved drown in her own tears.

That sight, that sound, it shook everyone to the core.

For years she had taken the pain, and got stronger, each scar she obtained were metals of courage and strength to her, to her they were things of beauty, but now she had a scar she found ugly, on a part of he body she had protected.

It was funny really, only a short time ago had the house the two shared been full of joy and excitement. During that time her stomach was swollen, during that time, they were expecting new life, but death came in it's place.

Beatrice had done everything right up to that point, she stayed as healthy as possible, she followed the guild books to the letter, but one her way to the clinic for a check up, she had been hit by a car, and that was that.

The world had finally broken her.

Bellamy did what he could, everyone did, they did they're best to help her through it, but after the tears finally stopped, she shut down.

All he could do was stare into his can of beer, he had only taken a drink from it, one moment in time, he drank because, for what ever reason, he felt nostalgia from the bitter strong taste, the sound of drunken laughter, and cigar smoke when going to a pub when he was still underage. It was like he felt it somewhere before, then he'd find tat his eye had wondered to the door, as if he had been waiting for someone. But now, the taste he had enjoyed, was once again bitter to him, he couldn't bring himself to leave the house any longer than needed anymore. He couldn't leave Beatrice alone to get drunk stupid at a bar.

The man sighed and walking over to the sink, to dump the can's contents down the drain. If he got drunk to escape the sorrow now, who knows what he might accidentally do, Beatrice always kept him from doing dumb shit, but now, she couldn't.

He looked around at his house, to him, it was dim, colorless. When they had moved in together, it felt like home right away, because where she was, it was home. But now it felt like he was in a stranger's house.

The blond man walked into the room with a glass of water and some vitamin pills, he couldn't stop the sigh that escaped his lip when he saw that she hadn't moved since the day before. Bellamy sat on the edge of her side of the bed, and she looked at him, he longed to see a smile curl those lips again. "Here, take these... Que said you should at least take vitamin pills..." but she looked away. "Please Beatrice..." he begged, "For me... please take them..." the woman sighed and sat up. Beatrice took the pills, and washed them down with the water.

Bellamy wondered, what she had done to deserve this? Was she being tormented for mistakes in another life? Or was fate punishing him through her? Because this, watching Beatrice become a shell of the woman she was, it was torture.

The tall man gently pulled her close, wanting to hold her again after what seemed like years. He was thankful she still responded, even if she didn't speak much, he felt relief when her arms wrapped around his shoulders loosely, her head resting against the curve of his neck. She was still so warm, it told him she was still alive, but the relief soon faded when he felt her fingers curl and cling to his shirt, her body shaking.

"Don't cry..." he pleaded, but there she sat, silently crying, her tears had long dried up, and her whimpers were muted, but that only made it more painful. "Ssh..." he hushed stroking her back, he couldn't think of anything to say to comfort her, all the words needed had already been said to her, what else could he say that she hadn't already heard? All he could do is care for her, and hope she'd one day recover.

He wished he could go back to those days, when she was still smiling. The day she had asked, he was so happy he couldn't contain himself, they had tried for months, they had prepped, got a room set up, but in the end, when the miracle finally happened, they're child was gone before they even had a chance to name them.

He kissed her head, hushing sweet words to her, telling her how much he loved her, hoping the Beatrice he knew and adored, would someday some back to him. Bellamy would never leave her though, even if she never snapped out of the nightmare, how could he? She had friends, all who loved and worried about her, but could she really survive him abandoning her? He wasn't going to chance it.

Beatrice had not only lost a child, she lost her chance of ever having children, and it tore her apart, leaving everyone around her to slowly pick up the pieces.

"I'll never leave you..." he promised holding her tighter, "I can't lose you too... not you..." he caressed her head, trying hard to hold back his own tears. Beatrice looked up at him, and he kissed her, it was warm and tender, the tears finally fell when she kissed back. He wanted to smother her with love like she use to do with him.

Bellamy and Beatrice had known one another since they were teens, back when he did stupid ass things because he thought they were fun or made him feel grown up. Back then she would often follow him around, trying to talk with him, he could yell at her, pull a knife on her, insult her, threaten her, but she'd be back the next day, smiling as if none of that had ever happened. She had helped him when he was in a tight spot after getting kicked out of the house, made him smile, made him laugh, and wiped away his tears. She gave him all the love and kindness he had needed, now it was his turn to be there for her. She had been the only one who never abandoned him, no matter how many times he fucked up.

He was never going to let her feel the pain of abandonment, never.


End file.
